


Sight to Behold

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: “Magnus, please come take your hell beast off of my chest.”





	Sight to Behold

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “eyes.”
> 
> * * *

You would think that he would be used to waking up to the sight of a pair of cat’s eyes what with his boyfriend being a warlock whose warlock mark was, you guessed it, a pair of cat’s eyes. 

And he loved those eyes. Loved staring at them, gazing into them, for as long as he was allowed. He loved cataloging every flicker of color, the precise way the long pupil would contract and expand in response to both light and joy. Loved that it was a sight precious few were allowed and he was permitted without reserve. 

Those were not the eyes currently staring unblinkingly into his own. It was also not the weight of his lover upon his chest nor was it said lover’s nails biting into his skin. 

Painfully.

“Magnus, please come take your hell beast off of my chest,” Alec called, or at least tried to. The cat in question was not dainty and it was a sizable amount of weight that pressed in just the right places to make deep breaths far more difficult than they needed to be.

“He is not a hell beast,” Magnus insisted, mostly by rote. “And he only does this because he loves you.”

“I could do with a little less of his love right now,” Alec muttered.

The weight disappeared though he might need an iratze to make the marks on his chest do the same. Magnus hovered to the side of the bed now, the deceptively small bundle of fur in his hands. “You love Alexander, don’t you? Because you have excellent tastes, just like me,” Magnus told the cat in a voice he would deny ever using.

“Can he love a little to the left? Or even the right? Just not on top of my ribs while they are still healing? Especially when I can barely move my arm to brush him off?” Alec complained. If there was a bit of whine to his tone, he doubted Magnus would call him on it, not after the night he had just gone through.

Or maybe not.

He had the warlock’s full attention now, or at least ninety percent given that he still held the damned cat. “Maybe this is Chairman’s way of reminding you not to be so foolish when rushing into situations? Mmm? Perhaps this is the feline equivalent to saying you need to actually call for backup and maybe even wait for that backup before you storm in and take on a literal horde of demons?”

Yeah, he wasn’t getting out of this one quite so easily.

“I called for backup,” he insisted. He ignored the whole waiting part because, well, he had ignored it a few hours ago as well.

“Telling your equally reckless parabatai that you think you found something and asking him if he wants to check it out with you does not count as backup,” Magnus chided.

“But we managed to stop that horde from reaching the general public, so there’s that,” he said with false cheer. He had a whole argument for situations like these, and used it quite often. There was even the chance Magnus would recite it with him this time. He took a breath to start in on it just as he tried to push himself more upright to maybe possibly have a little more even ground during the conversation, but all he managed was a rather pathetic whimper that he wasn’t even able to hold back when his ribs and forearm protested the movement.

The cat was gently deposited at the foot of the bed and Magnus was beside him in an instant. A snap of his fingers and a blue haze hovered above the worst of the wounds, ready to diagnose and heal as needed. Magnus cupped his face with his free hand and made disparaging tsking sounds under his breath along with something that sounded suspiciously like a rant about stubborn Shadowhunters being the bane of his existence.

Alec leaned into the touch even as he pulled the hand attempting to heal him closer knowing Magnus wouldn’t fight the action for risk of aggravating the injury. “I’m fine,” he insisted. “I just need another hour or so to heal.”

“So that you can go back out there and be reckless again?” his lover guessed.

“Probably,” he agreed readily enough just to earn the huff of almost laughter the way he knew it would. 

“Alexander...” came the expected sigh. 

“Stay with me?” he asked, pretty certain he would not be denied.

Magnus shifted to lay down beside him, gently holding whatever part of him he could reach. Some tendrils of blue still floated about, the warm tingles of magic seeking out and soothing any aches they could find, but Alec didn’t call him on it. Instead, he watched as the glamour fell and the multicolored eyes that he loved gazed so deeply into his own. He found as much comfort in their familiarity as he did the low rumble of a promise of, “Always.”


End file.
